Keratodermata
A group of Heterodermatan Granophytes (Celestiphyta). Ecology Bone trees that have evolved to utilize keratin as their main component for their rigid structures. All are broad-leaf trees that produce flowers and seed bearing fruit. The high calcium content of Wallace II's soil though supporting the growth of a large variety of calcium utilizing plants, high competition for this resource opened the door for specialists to utilize other compounds for rigidity. Keratodermata developed keratin use so as to grow in regions with low calcium soils and where competition for calcium is fierce.Trunk shape is greatly varied, ranging from nearly straight trunks to spirals to curves to large arching shapes. All the trunks shaped bear superficial resemblance to Terran animal horns such as deer and gazelle horns. A clear differentiation in growth strategy exists in Keratodermata and thus two subfamilies have been identified. Sub families Gazellia The more basal Keratodermata. Grow their rigid structures from inside out. Expanding their inner volume and slowly expanding the keratin coverings. Most species have very flexible keratin which allows for near seamless growth while the more basal species retain a more rigid keratin that flakes and cracks much like Terran tree bark. Gazellia melampusros * COMMON NAME: “Beatleberry Tree” * SPECIES: Gazellia melampusros * BIOME: Tropical regions, high rainfall * BARK: Trunk shape similar to Terran Aepyceros melampus, smooth bark * CANOPY: large weeping canopy * LEAVES: 8 shaped leaves, thin inner portions with thicker outer veins * FLOWERS: trumpet shaped, velvet purple coloration * FRUIT: velvet purple color, golf ball sized, berry like flesh, seeds clustered in center * POSITION: hanging from vines from underside of trunk Gazellia thomsoniicas * COMMON NAME: “Velutina Palm Tree” * SPECIES: Gazellia thomsoniicas * BIOME: Tropical regions, coastal and island areas, sandy regions, high to moderate rainfall * BARK: trunk shape similar to Terran Eudorcas thomsonii, smooth bark * CANOPY: 6 to 12 main branches, large flat canopy * LEAVES: long and tapered, thin inner portions with thick veins on edges * FLOWERS: funnel shaped, pink * FRUIT: pink banana like fruits, similar flesh and seed distribution * POSITION: growing along underside of trunk just underneath the canopy Gazellia truffastrepsoceros * COMMON NAME: “Harpscrew Tree” * SPECIES: Gazellia truffastrepsoceros * BIOME: Temperate regions, low to moderate rainfall * BARK: Trunk shape similar to Terran Tragelaphus strepsiceros * CANOPY: spherical canopy, leaves form thick tangle resulting in a very full structure * LEAVES: thin, long and wavy shaped with 3 strands each * FLOWERS: magenta bell shaped flowers * FRUIT: pink grape sized fruit, similar flesh and seeds * POSITION: on long vines from the underside of the trunk Gazellia speiraclarkei * COMMON NAME: “Helix Fig Tree” * SPECIES: Gazellia speiraclarkei * BIOME: Tropical regions, low rainfall * BARK: Trunk shape similar to Terran Ammodorcas clarkei * CANOPY: Large spreading canopy * LEAVES: thin, long angled strips with two ends each * FLOWERS: bowl shaped, cyan * FRUIT: dark cyan, fig size and flesh, fruits year round * POSITION: on long lines hanging from canopy Antleria This group has derived from the gazellia that utilize more flexible keratin. They have transitioned to growing their rigid structures from the outside in. Whenever new growth occurs a skin like growth akin to deer velvet covers the new growing surface. Underneath a rich red sap will lay down layers of keratin and building the rigid structure forward. The growing ends are structures such to allow the plants innards to grow and expand the rigid structure as it grows. This process continues throughout the plants growth period depending on the environment. When the growth is finished much of the sap is recycled and the velvet dries and falls away from the new growth. Groves of these trees in temperate forests all finish their growth periods around the same time so those seasonal changes are marked by the forests shedding their velvet and bleeding the residual red sap from their growth that year. Antleria fruit also utilize this growth method. Once the flower has been pollinated by wind or pollinators, the seed is retracted into the flower structure and the exterior of the flower is covered in velvet. The seed develops with a covering of plant material akin to Terran fruit and also a layer of congealed sap much akin to rigid animal flesh and a layer of velvet. It's theorized this extra layer of protection evolved to ensure the transport of the fruit by some animals, whether it be carnivorous or herbivorous. Some species exclusively employ carnivores to transport their seeds by having a fruit composed of only velvet, meat sap and the nut. Antleria damani * COMMON NAME: "Fallow Tree" * SPECIES: Antleria damani * BIOME: Temperate regions. Mountain slopes, low to moderate rainfall * BARK: shape resembling Terran Dana Dana antlers. Older portions of tree show cracked bark while fresh growth is much smoother. * CANOPY: High, spreading canopy * LEAVES: Rounded leaves with 2 thin strips at the base near leaf stem * FLOWERS: Pink spherical flowers * FRUIT: Beige velvet, 40% meat sap, Citrus like fruit flesh, orange size * POSITION: Flower and fruits grow underneath bare branches on trunk Antleria taran * COMMON NAME: “Swamp Oak Tree” * SPECIES: Antleria taran * BIOME: Temperate regions, high to moderate rainfall * BARK: shape resembling Terran Rangifer tarandus antlers, smooth bark in all areas * CANOPY: Large full canopy * LEAVES: Round broad heart shaped leaves with 6 thin lobes at heart top and 2 at bottom * FLOWERS: Red bell shaped flowers * FRUIT: Maroon Velvet, 50% meat sap, acorn sized nut * POSITION: long vines hanging from canopy Antleria cervidani * COMMON NAME: “Garland Tree” * SPECIES: Antleria cervidani * BIOME: Temperate Regions, moderate rainfall * BARK: Trunk shape similar to Terran Cervus canadensis , cracks in bark propagate throughout * CANOPY: large full canopy * LEAVES: Thin, rigid vein structures down center, thin webbing between * FLOWERS: Yellow garlind type flowers, spherical * FRUIT: Apple sized, chocolate colored velvet, 30% meat sap, Apple like flesh, small seeds throughout * POSITION: Wrapped around the trunk Antleria alcesae * COMMON NAME: “Mooseberry Tree” * SPECIES: Antleria alcesae * BIOME: Temperate and Subarctic regions, high to moderate rainfall * BARK: Trunk shaped based on terran Alces alces, cracked bark throughout, many supports in a large arching structure * CANOPY: low canopy, growing directly from the bark, much more bush like * LEAVES: Long and flat, with many strips at base * FLOWERS: Pink spherical flowers, grow in clusters ranging from 3 to 6 flowers * FRUIT: red velvet, 5% meat sap, berry like fruit flesh. Size of blueberries * POSITION: small clusters throughout the leaves, 3 to 6 in each cluster Antleria axisae * COMMON NAME: “Chitalmato Tree” * SPECIES: Antleria axisae * BIOME: Temperate Regions, moderate rainfall * BARK: Trunk shape similar to Terran Axis axis, Arching trunk with multiple ground connections * CANOPY: large sweeping canopy from one trunk off of main arching trunk. * LEAVES: long, large lobes at the ends and near the stems * FLOWERS: Trumpet shaped, pale yellows * FRUIT: Red velvet, 5% meat sap, tomato like fruit flesh and seed distribution * POSITION: Underneath main trunk Category:Polyspeculates Category:Terrestrial Polyspeculates Category:Celestiphyta Category:Granophyta Category:Paleosporodendrites Category:Heterodermata Category:Keratodermata